villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glenn
Glenn and Wade Motch are the main antagonists of the 2012 film, The Campaign. They are a parody of the Kotch brothers. Glenn is Played by Jon Lithgow who also voiced Lord Farquaad and Wade is played by Dan Aykroyd. History Camden "Cam" Brady (Will Ferrell) is the congressman of the 14th District of North Carolina and is running for a fifth term unopposed. His campaign, coordinated by his old friend, Mitch (Jason Sudeikis) is based on Cam's public image as a a law-abiding Christian husband and father, which is undermined when Cam's affair with a woman he met in one of rallies is exposed through a sexually explicit voice message that Cam accidentally leaves in the answering machine of a local family. Corrupt businessmen Glenn Motch (John Lithgow) and Wade Motch (Dan Aykroyd) use this opportunity to convince Martin "Marty" Huggins (Zack Galifianakis), director of the tourism center of the town of Hammond and son of one of the Motch Brothers' associates, Raymond Huggins (Brian Cox), to run against Cam, as part of a plan to profit from illegal dealings with Chinese companies. Marty announces that he is running against Cam, who underestimates Marty and humiliates him by playing a video biography highlighting Marty's dim-witted nature. The Motch Brothers then hire Tim Wattley (Dylan McDermott) to be Marty's campaign manager. Tim reinvents Marty as a successful entrepreneur and family man, and the competition between Cam and Marty begins. Marty's popularity rises due to his effective campaign, while Cam loses his after accidentally punching a baby during a rally against Marty. Cam then ruins a campaign portraying Marty as a terrorist and support of Al Qaeda, while Marty exposes Cam as a fake Christian. Cam's attempts to display his religiousness by visiting a church of snake handlers result in him getting bitten by a snake. The video is leaked into the Internet and goes viral, restoring some of Cam's popularity. Cam realizes he's setting a bad example for his son, who is planning to slander his competition for class president, and visits Marty hoping to make amends. A drunken Cam tells Marty that he became a politician to help people, citing that as class president in elementary school, he took a dangerous rusty slide out of the playground. After he leaves, Marty is convinced by Wattley to report Cam to the police, and he is pulled over and arrested for DUI, which takes a toll on his campaign. Marty also portrays Cam as dim-witted by publishing a "communist manifesto" that Cam had written in 2nd grade, and later showing a video of Cam's son addressing Marty as "dad". Cam becomes furious, and fight breaks out between the two, resulting in Cam punching a famous dog and once more suffering in his popularity levels. Cam gets revenge on Marty by seducing Marty's neglected wife, Mitzy (Sarah Baker) and releasing the sex tape, humiliating the Huggins family, and in the process causing a disgusted Mitch to leave, while Marty retaliates by shooting Cam's leg during a hunting trip and claiming to be an accident. As the election nears, Marty meets with Raymond and the Motch Brothers, and learns of their plans to sell Hammond to their Chinese business partner and turn the entire town into a large series of factories. Marty realizes he was manipulated all along and rejects the Motch Brothers' support, refusing to allow them to destroy Hammond. In order not to lose their investment, the Motch Brothers attempt to sway Cam into helping them by having Wattley revitalize Cam's public image, while Marty goes back to his old self and reconciles with his estranged family. On the election day, Cam's victory appears to be certain, until Marty comes forward and exposes the Motch Brothers' intent, promising to preserve Hammond if elected. Despite this, Cam wins and remains congressman, due to the voting machines being owned by the Motch Brothers. However, while gloating to Huggins, Huggins said he looked up to Brady in school for getting rid of the slide, showing his large scars to Brady. Realizing he has lost touch with his true objectives as a politician, he withdraws from the election, and Marty wins by default. Cam earns back Mitch's respect, and Marty appoints Cam as his chief of staff. Six months later, Marty and Cam carefully take down the Motch Brothers by exposing the scandals in which their associates are involved, finally having the Motch Brothers called to appear before the Congress for their shady dealings. Although the Motch Brothers are able to use constitutional loopholes to have their business plans categorized as "legal", they are arrested for providing assistance to Wattley, who is actually a international fugitive known as "The Greek Butcher". Marty and Cam celebrate their newfound friendship as the Motch Brothers are carried away to jail. Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Parody/Homage Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime